The angel that fell from the sky
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: She truly looked like an Sora was like an angel who had fallen from the sky and landed on earth. Different version of the last episode in season two. Do NOT own the characters.


The angel that fell from the sky

_She truly_ _looked like an angel. Sora was like an angel who had fallen from the sky and landed on earth. _

Sora was flying in the air feeling nothing, but happy and free. Leon had noticed this ever since he had met her. Even when she competed with May to be his partner and to become a Kaleido Star, he knew that this was who she really is. That was probably why she reminded him of his deceased sister Sophie.

She was coming down and his job was to support her during the angel act. He felt her soft hands landing on shoulders. For one second it felt like his shoulders were burning by her touch. Still that didn't matter when her beautiful brown eyes staring right at his gray. _God, even her eyes are warm and filled with happiness_, he thought. It seemed that the whole world had stopped for a second with only them there. He noticed she was leaning towards him at first surprising him, but he too found him lean closer to her lips. However she pulled away just before they even touched, continue to fly in the sky with the help of the trapeze.

He was longing for her. He wanted to be on the same stage as her even more. He took a better glance on the stage, moving his focus away from her, and he saw something he has never seen on a stage before. Her angel drew people to perform on the stage, her fun dream stage. Just like both Sophie and Sora wanted. His eyes shifted back to Sora, who was smiling over the sight on the stage. It wasn't only Sora he saw flying on the stage anymore. Sophie's ghost who had appeared earlier and reminding him of her dream. She had wished him good luck and disappeared. Almost like she knew what was going through his head or rather was going on with his heart. That he had fallen in love with an angel. An angel named Sora Naegino.

When the act was over and they were safely on the ground, he felt her leaning close to his muscular chest. He hugged her like he was supposed to do, but he wanted to hug her. They heard the first applause coming from Layla Hamilton, Sora's idol and former partner. He may have never particularly liked Layla, but if even she were touched then it would mean that Sora truly had fulfilled her dream. The applause continued, and flowers and other stuff were thrown at the stage. Sora smiled with tears in her eyes at the audience and at her companions at the stage. This was probably the one of the happiest days of her life, and he hoped that this day would be even better after what he was planning to do.

"Sora, can you spare a minute?" he asked when they left the stage. She smiled and said, "Sure, what is it Leon?" This was second time today he was actually very nervous. The first time was when he was going to perform on Sora's fun, conflict-free stage today, but now he was going to do something he had never done before. He was going to follow his heart.

"I wanted to tell you, you were right," he said. "About your dream of creating a fun and conflict-free stage, and becoming a true kaleido star." Sora was at first a little surprised that he would actually warm up to her and admit something to her, but she felt happy for him. She smiled and laughed at him telling her that she was glad. "Also there is another thing you should know, Sora." She looked at him questioned over what else he wanted to tell her. He tried to find the right words to explain his feelings, but nothing seemed fitting at the moment so he did the only thing he knew would show his feelings for her. He kissed her on the mouth.

Sora was freaking out. One minute she was talking to Leon and the next he was kissing her on the lips. She didn't know what to do, everything inside of her felt burning hot. Her mind seemed to have completely disappeared, but all she knew and needed to know was she liked this man's lips on hers. Those soft lips were irresistible, and just as he was to pull away, since she had given any reaction to the kiss, her hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to her lips. After a while kissing each other passionately, they pulled away to get a breath.

"Does this mean that I'm your girlfriend, Mr. Oswald?" Sora said with a big grin on her face. She knew the answer, but she wanted him to confirm it. Leon smirked at her and only said, "Of course, after all your are my angel that fell from the sky just for me." Then they resumed to kissing each other, knowing that their future had only just started.


End file.
